


Besos y besitos

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Dared, we did. [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT6, OT7, Polyamory, Post-Canon, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: In a tineline where the main 7 are all Black or half Black, we get a love story for the ages.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine/Tori Vega/Jade West, Andre Harris/Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine/Tori Vega/Trina Vega/Jade West, Andre/Trina/Beck/Jade/Cat/Robbie
Series: Dared, we did. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600720
Kudos: 2





	1. Kisses, more kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre is the only one whose identity (Black) didn't change. Tori and Trina are Afro-Latinx. Cat is Afro-Italian and Afro-Mexican. Robbie is Black and Hispanic, so is Jade. He is of Guatemalan descent; she is of Puerto Rican descent. Beck is Afro-Arab, of Saudi Arabian descent. This matters because there are 33 children running amok and everybody is in their early thirties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids' names and ages: Asriel*** 14, Sra*** 14, Mio*** 14, Juli 13, Nadi 13, Porti 12, Tia 12, Muri 11, Riel 11, Dia 10, Luci 10, Cio 9, Melchi` 8, Chior` 8, Merce` 8, Cedes` 8, Fauste 7, Inan 7, Nna 6, Chime 6, Flamelle 5, Mala 5, Alak** 4, Cami** 4, Pepi 9, Chand 13**, Andra 13**, Jaeg 12, Aeger 12, Lis 11, Sah 11, Beetleh 10, and Lian 10. {**=twins and ***=triplets and `=quadruplets}

The kisses are all over the mural, made to look like a giant and a giantess and some of their ginormous friends (who all have a huge affinity for lip products) just went ham.  
The mural was made by the youngest of the kids.

It took several months.

Their parents aren't sure how they feel about it.

Their siblings are enamored with the idea of it.

The kisses make shapes, roses and smiles and hearts.

The mural is like a technicolor rainbow, but it works.

It's kind of like their family.

Issa big ole everything, but all these artists are feeling at least some type(s) of love. 


	2. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is paint in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma= Cat  
> Mom=Trina  
> Mata=Jade  
> Amma=Tori  
> Abba=Beck   
> Poppa=Robbie  
> Da=Andre

Jade and Trina are yelling at each other about the orange paint that is all over the floor of the kitchen:  
"...smeared!" "Not on..." "Expensive!..." "...at least."  
The oldest kids are to blame this time.  
Cat and Robbie are at work.  
Beck and Andre are out buying cleaning supplies and stuff for the next art project.   
This is not the first mess of paint inside the home, but it has never been of this measure.  
As they prepare to tell on themselves, Tori enters the kitchen with sponges.  
"I know it was the oldest ones, but I can clean the top layer off. It should still be useful. "  
"We're sorry Mata, Mom, and Amma."  
Jade and Trina look at each other before answering: "It's okay, sweethearts."  
Trina grins. She took some time to start cleaning up.  
"Yeah, but now you can't get back to your artwork until after this is clean."  
The kids sigh and frown and roll their eyes, but they have plenty of time.  
Beck unlocks the door. As he barges in, Andre says what we was going to say:  
"It's a set of anniversary presents!"  
The two of them smile real wide as their messy, stressed kids freak out;  
"Abba!" "Da!"  
"Oh!" Andre figures out that they weren't supposed to figure it out.  
Beck grins and kisses the surprise off his face.  
"It's okay guys, we'll all pretend we don't know. Mamma and Poppa are still out."  
"Fine!" The kids huff and keep cleaning.  
The top layer of paint is going to be used on the gifts, and they need to work fast.  
Their parents leave them to it- Jade and Trina are now yelling at Beck and Andre for ruining their surprise.


End file.
